Murder at Princeton Plainsboro
by seriouslyjess
Summary: A fund raiser idea that no one wants to do could just maybe bring them together... just read it! HouseCam WilsonCuddy ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

So I started a new fic and school started two days ago, and I'm insane and really hyper and my mom just got a new job so everyone is super happy. And yeah. Here's the new fic.

* * *

It was a fundraiser that they were forced into by Cuddy.

Wilson could tell her that it was for the children until he was blue in the face, but all he got was a glower from her.

"It could be for my therapist after I stop working for House! I don't care. This sucks." Wilson chuckled.

"Worse for you then me."

"Yeah." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Unless you want to be the one wearing the hoop skirt."

"No. I'm fine the way I am Allison." The idea had been a good one, in a wacky way. A sort of clue set in the 1850's with everyone dressing in accordance to the time. There would be a dead body, and each person would be given a personality.

Not many people had been forced into it. Just the diagnostic department (payback for House), Wilson (to keep House in line), Cuddy (because she had planned it), and some other people who worked at the hospital. Although everyone had to dress up, the benefactors would be sitting in the audience, trying to figure out the murder, while PPTH staff acted out ideas and suggestions.

That was how Cameron ended up with Wilson driving to the place the party was being held.

"It's not fair."

She gestured to her clothes. And then to Wilson's. He wore a coat with tails, a top hat and dress pants. The pants were tight and the shoes looked like heels, but that was really nothing compared to her outfit, or her personality.

Each person had already been given a personality to learn. It had come with the costume and invitation.

"I have to be the 'fair maiden'." She sulked.

It was true. In her crimson hoop skirt, white stockings and white gloves Cameron played the part of 'fair maiden' well. Diamonds glistened in her ears, and although the fabric for the lower half of her body could be used to blanket a small country, the upper half could have been used as a napkin for two people in said small country.

"I look worse then you though, _sis_."

Cameron snorted. In her description, Wilson had been named as her brother. Apparently, Allison had been about five when she was orphaned (her mother dead from childbirth, her father from pneumonia). She had been taken in by her Aunt and Uncle, Wilson's parents.

Allison had been engaged to someone (she had no idea who yet, that was part of the surprise) and he had mysteriously been murdered. That was as much information as she had been given. Oh, and Wilson was married to Cuddy. But _that _was just a whole other mess of worms.

In her description she had been told that she could share her information with Wilson and no one else. So now, she knew that she hadn't wanted to marry whoever she was engaged to. She had actually been in love with her brothers' best friend.

"This is to much Wilson. I feel like I'm in a soap opera."

"Life at PPTH is a soap opera though."

That was true enough. With the scandal of her and Chases' 'microwave pizza' and House faking brain cancer to get high, as well as Foreman considering quitting, PPTH was a gossip mill.

"How did I end up being the one that the entire story revolved around?" She snorted. "There are about ten other women the parts could go to."

Wilson smirked. "I think it may have had something to do with the fact that you were in drama and a bunch of plays until high school."

"The last time I checked though, I was a _doctor_, _not_ an _actress_. Maybe I'm crazy though."

Wilson shook his head. He had a feeling Cuddy had ulterior motives for making her the star of the little drama they were about to play out. He was sure that he knew her well enough. The fact that they had been living together for five months may have helped a little. But just a little.

* * *

House stared at his reflection in the mirror, glowering at it. He was dressed as what would be considered 'a southern gentleman's' clothes complete with top hat and cane.

He was waiting for the music of _Top Hat, White Tie and Tails_ to begin so he could dance himself into oblivion.

The whole night House was sure, had been designed by Cuddy to torture him. He hated idiots, working in clinic and any form of acting. Especially the murder/mystery that was planned.

Wilson wouldn't even give him a ride. After faking the cancer, Wilson had gotten uptight. He was mostly seen with Cameron, which made his chest constrict.

Wilson wasn't supposed to take his girl. It didn't matter that they weren't together in any way, shape or form, she was his.

House left his condo, determination in his step. He would make sure that Wilson wasn't going to get _near _Cameron in any way that wasn't platonic.

* * *

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to PPTH's first ever murder/mystery game. Our story begins on a cold, rainy night in 1853-"

House rolled his eyes and glanced over at Cameron. She looked beautiful even in the hoop skirt. Especially because her top left little imagination. Now, if he could see her legs- that would make dressing worthwhile. Almost.

They were waiting in the wings – so to speak as Chase – lucky bastard – began the sorrowful tale. At least the wombat was dead though. He wouldn't be getting Cameron in the game either.

* * *

I promise that there will be new chapters of the other stories up soon. I hope so anyway. My muse is being stubborn. Any one who reads the notebook, the next chapter is the final chapter, but I can't seem to get it right and I have given up a little at the moment. Hopefully it will be up soon.

Jess

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed. This chapter - this is my attempt to explain, so if you have questions, ask. Anyway, the story is going to be told as an AU, with the _italics_ going back to present time. When those end, it goes back to AU world. Hope that makes sense. Maybe it will make more sense if you just read. Italics will only be once every few chapters though.

For some insane reason (I have no self control, someone needs to stop me) I decided to enter in a fic-a-thon thing. Sot of hard to explain. Anyway, I need to have my story beta'd. The fic won't be out for a while. A super long while (as in '08) but I have the beginning and want to see if I should keep the idea or go with another one I have. Anyway, anyone who is willing to beta and give me a title let me know. Thanks!

Jess

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Murder**

"_Our story begins on a cold, rainy night in 1853-"_

Allison Cameron stared in horror at the two gentlemen standing in the house. Her fiancée lay dead on the floor.

Allison was supposed to go over their (accompanied by her brother, of course). When there was no answer, the group became alarmed and Wilson had someone break in.

Allison had waited outside, until she had heard a very feminine sounding scream and had rushed in to find her brother holding back Robert's mother as they stared at his body in horror.

Mrs. Chase had been taking a nap upstairs. She had woken up and went down stairs to find Robert on the floor with James standing over him.

She had collapsed, and Allison had come pretty close, until someone had held smelling salts under her nose. She had always hated those and opened her eyes to stare back into crystal blue lakes.

"Can't have you passing out on us Miss Allison."

Detective Michael Tritter leaned over the man. "He was murdered."

"And he's dead. Deader then a doornail actually." House spat.

Allison turned and buried her head in Jimmy's chest.

"He was _murdered_." Tritter tried to get the point across and House rolled his eyes.

"I figured that out. Most men don't die of natural causes with knifes sticking out of their chests."

Wilson cleared his throat. "Maybe we should not talk of such matters with a woman present?"

Both men nodded and James turned to escort Allison out. "No!" She pulled her arm away, hair flying wildly. "I have a right to know what's going on. He's – he was my fiancé."

Tears streamed down her face. Robert had been one of her best friends, even if she wasn't in love with him.

House stepped over to her.

"Allison, let James take you out of here."

"I want to know what's going on."

"This isn't a game Allie. We aren't children anymore. This isn't something a woman should be seeing."

Ever since she had started dating Robert, Greg had gotten uptight. It had actually started when she had turned sixteen and had had her 'coming out' party. Ever since then when he talked to her the frown between his eyes was greater, and he wasn't as teasing and fun.

Now she was eighteen to his thirty-three and irritated with his ways beyond belief.

Tritter watched them curiously. He had been in town for about two months and hadn't seen much of the doctor, but knew the young, pretty Allison from sight.

House was a doctor as well as the Medical Examiner for the town. This part of New Jersey was nice though, there were hardly ever any crimes committed.

The doctor was grumpy, and had a terrible bedside manner, but the person always got better. James was also a doctor, and with the two working together, Dr. Wilson's charm and Dr. House's diagnostic skill, the two were a great team.

House was a mystery. He had left to go to college when he was a younger man and had returned with a dreadful limp and a cane. It seemed that only James Wilson knew the whole story.

"If you leave Al, I'll have Jimmy tell you a little. And when the murderer is caught, you'll be the first to know." His voice had gone down to a whisper, and Allison paused. He had called her 'Al' when she wanted to be one of the guys and Jimmy would let her tag along to town.

"Only if you come and tell me yourself."

Allison stared at him with defiance. Ladies were never supposed to lose their composure. It didn't matter that her fiancé was lying there.

Greg nodded. "Okay." It was then that she fell into a dead faint.

* * *

"_This is ridiculous Wilson!"_

"_No, not really." He followed her. They were taking a small break and Chase was talking more about the murder and letting the audience suggest things._

"_They're eating it up."_

"_It's really hot in here, Chase is my dead fiancé, I'm in love with your best friend, aka House, and I'm sick of this skirt!"_

_Wilson grinned as she attempted to flop down onto the ground and got caught by the hoop. He pulled her back to her feet._

"_Feel better?"_

"_Yeah." She smiled. "I'm going to go get a drink. Be right back." Wilson nodded and went to talk to Cuddy._

"_I personally like the skirt."_

_Cameron turned around at the sound of the voice. "Only you would. Want to try it on?"_

"_Nope. I want to take it off though." His tone was to make her understand exactly what he meant, but Cameron just stared back. _

_She was tired of his fake flirting, hot-cold-hot-cold behavior. It drove her insane. She never knew if it was going to be a good day or a bad day._

"_Allison!" Cameron turned to face Wilson who was gesturing for her._

"_See you later House." He didn't say anything. Wilson was calling her by her first name. It couldn't be to late for them. He __**always**__ got second chances._

* * *

Allison woke up later that day in her room. She didn't remember much, and wanted some non-honey coated answers. When Lisa walked in to check on her she pretended to be asleep.

The nightgown that she wore was a new one, and it was itchy, every time she breathed the lace rubbing against her skin. It was hard to keep faking sleep, but having to face Lisa and all the concerned people would be much worse.

After Lisa left Allison slipped out of her bed and slipped into a boy's shirt and breeches that she had stolen from the stable boys room. Her hair was hidden under a hat, and she could pass for a boy if she didn't speak or let anyone examine her body shape too closely.

After climbing out the window she set off stealthily to Eric's house.

The last thing that she needed was to get caught.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 2: Visiting Eric and Strangers**

Slightly impatiently Allison tapped on Eric's door. He was a free black man, and his house was a small cabin on almost the other side of town.

It would have been faster to take a horse, but she had walked, cutting through the fields by the house and cutting off about a mile and a half. She knew that Lisa would cover for her until she got back. The two were as close as sisters, and often confided in each other.

"Eric, I know you're in there, open up." She banged on the backdoor with her fist until finally the door swung open.

"Allison?"

"No, I'm a figment of your imagination. Let me in."

Eric eyed the area surrounding his cabin. Free man or not he was still black. And it would be inappropriate for Allison to go into his house without an escort. Robert was usually with her.

"It's important. Really important." Tears filled her eyes and Eric stepped outside, closing his door behind him.

He'd rather be out here by the woods.

"What happened Allison?" The two were old friends, but Foreman still had a hard time calling her Allison.

For years he had called her 'Miss Allison' until she had gotten fed up and started calling him 'Mr. Eric'. After about the sixth day she had grinned and asked innocently 'annoying isn't it?' After that he had called her Allison when they weren't in public. Calling her Allison in front of a large group of people would not end well for him.

They had grown up in the same town, but Eric's father had always been a free man and when his mother had gotten sick they had gone out here to find a doctor that could maybe help her.

After her parents had died a twist of fate had them both end up in Princeton.

"It's Robert." Fresh tears fell down her cheeks. She had been crying on and off all day as bouts of grief hit her. "James and I went to go visit him – and no – no one answered the door- so – so James went inside."

Allison tried to pause and catch her breath, but she couldn't. Tears were still streaming down her face. "He was ly- lying on the floor. Some- someone st-stabbed him. He's- oh God Eric- he's-"

She couldn't complete the sentence, but she didn't have to.

Eric wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.

Robert and Eric had been friends – just two young men hanging out. It didn't matter to them the different races. They were too young to care at first and then later on the friendship had meant more then skin color.

Sometimes Allison was with them – (usually only when Robert was there anything else would be deemed inappropriate) and sometimes it was just two old friends talking about old times.

"What are we going to do Eric?" Her body was shaking against his and Eric was at loss for words. They had just lost their best friend.

"I don't know."

* * *

Allison slipped out of Eric's cabin about an hour later. They had talked for a little but she needed to get back to her house. Soon Lisa wouldn't be able to lie about her presence.

Allison pulled the hat lower over her eyes and began the walk home. She was about half-way there when someone grabbed her wrist.

An arm instantly muffled her scream and Allison was pulled against a body so that she was not able to kick.

She struggled desperately against an arm and was about to try to bit the hand when someone spoke.

"Well, what do we have here?" At Greg's voice Allison immediately relaxed, the fear she had felt disappearing although her heart was still racing.

"Ladies shouldn't be out unaccompanied."

"Greg let me go." Allison pulled herself out of his grasp which he had loosened and shot him a glare. "Why did you do that?"

"Why did you sneak out? James and Lisa are worried." He tapped his cane – something that Allison was so used to she didn't hear – and raised an eyebrow at her.

"So they sent you to come find me?"

"I think it was more of retrieving an unruly child Miss Allison."

"I'm not a child!" She almost stomped her foot and then realized that that would prove Greg's point. Allison lowered her voice. "I wanted to talk to Eric."

"And you couldn't have had someone go with you?"

"Who?" she scoffed. "I can't take Lisa – she's a woman – Jimmy is doing-" her voice caught. She couldn't say making funeral arrangements. That would make it seem too real. "- is doing other things. And you – you can not even look me in the eye any more."

"I can." He raised his head to meet her eyes and she smiled for a millisecond before her face became drawn again. Greg sighed. "You could have asked me to take you."

"And what? Let you sit there and tap your cane for an hour while I talked to Eric? You would have been impatient to leave, and he would have been terrified of you. It would have been a terrible idea all around."

"It would not have. I would have waited patiently."

"Patience is not a word that you understand the meaning of Gregory House. Now, I have to get back to the house before Jimmy sends more people to find me."

She spun on her heel and turned to storm off when she felt Greg's arm circle her waist and pull her back.

"We're not done talking."

"So what? Now you finally have something to say to me?" Allison was growing impatient with Greg.

He was her brothers' best friend and the man that she had had a crush on since she was a child. The game where he was an older brother – but not quite and then could not look her in the face had been old for two years now.

"What do you mean that I can not even look you in the eyes? I do all the time."

"No." She placed her hands on her hips and tried to give him the same glare that he used – the one that could reduce the stable boy to tears – and the one that let her know that he was really angry with her for doing something wrong.

"You still haven't got the glare down." She ignored him.

"You do not look at me. You look through me. It's like since I had my party I suddenly became 'Miss' Allison and a lady. I'll never be a lady. Not like everyone thinks I will be."

"So I should treat you like you are still a child? I thought you had just told me that you were not a child."

"So what? I'm either a child and you treat me like a person or I'm a lady and you pretend I'm not there? I can't win either way."

Greg sighed and looked at Allison. The truth was that he had viewed her as his own kid sister until her coming out party.

He had started to see her as a woman and realized that soon she was going to get married and leave, and have a family of her own with some man who did not appreciate her like he did.

It was easier if he distanced himself from her and pretended that he was not falling for her. He was lying though. He was past fallen. He was completely in love with Allison Cameron.

But that wasn't right.

Someone as young and as beautiful as Allison did not need a crippled with a bad attitude as the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. So he satisfied himself by not seeing her at all. It was easier that way.

He had just not realized that seeing her now would make it harder still.

"I can find my own way home, _Dr. House. _Thank you very much."

She hadn't called him Dr. House in years. Not since the first day she had arrived at James' five years old and terrified.

Before he could respond Allison ran off leaving him standing there taping his cane. And thinking about what he could do to make everything right again.

* * *

Review! 


End file.
